Ice Coated Walls
by Fiery-Ocean
Summary: Isn't it great to have choices? Well, be thankful, after all, Jack never had a choice in being thrown into a school, for reasons he can't fathom. Let's say 'Stick out of everyone's way' is not going down well with the wind, a group of teenagers that won't leave you alone, the questions he can't answer and let's not forget the ice magic…


**Ice Coated Walls**

**Chapter 1**

Jack Frost had been staring at the sight in front of him for a good two minutes, ignoring the thoughts that prodded his mind as he struggled to make sense of it all. The wind coiled around him with a mother's gentle hand and a friend's giddiness as she struggled to both soothe his worries and force him a little further ahead while trying to make up for the positions the boy lacked. Either way, he didn't budge.

Eyes the colour of the coldest ice slid over the white-washed walls towering above him, constructing a building about three times the size of the regular buildings Jack had seen on the way here. Roof's shaped into triangles painted the darkest shade of grey without managing to be called black found themselves blessed with small clocks, something Jack found odd as he struggled to make out the numbers from where he stood.

Alongside the intimidating building, there were students as Jack had learned. Screaming mercilessly batted at his eardrums alongside the sound of footsteps, voices that blended together and general chaos. Unpleasant scents from litter had his nose scrunching and the urge to run growing stronger and stronger. The wind wouldn't have it.

_'Come on Jack, it's not that bad! It'll be fun!' _She whispered, desperately trying to get him to take another step towards the chaos in front of them. Jack wasn't so quick to agree, trying to turn around in order to find his staff. This was not going to be fun, he knew that already.

'_Ja-a-ack.' _The wind sighed, twisting around the strap of the light blue bag slung over his shoulder and using it to drag him forward, ignoring the protests, _'Please? We could have a race to see who finds out how we got into this position first!'_

While Jack appreciated the gesture, he would much rather stay in the dark with fuzzy memories than endure…this.

Of course, this meant nothing to the wind that continued to tug, finding this new little game quite enjoyable as she forced Jack to dodge people, despite the fact the boy's mop of snow-white hair made him stand out easily, something Jack had expressed distaste to when thrown in with these…normal people. It didn't help they knew these people could see Jack, to which the albino had said 'Honestly, if the moon is going to do something as weird as this, he might as well freaking tell me!'

The wind had simply laughed and plucked him from the tree he had been sat in.

She was still laughing as she successfully got him half-way across the school grounds, meaning he was now stuck in the middle of hyperactive hormonal boys and girls on their first day of school. Joy. Accepting defeat, Jack slouched and found the nearest place to sit and hide before they were forced in. Or he was - Jack doubted the place would have windows open during Autumn and he had no idea how else the wind would get in.

_'Don't make that face. It'll get stuck like that!' _The wind whined, trying to pull his lips up into a smile and laughing at the pout she got in return, though the sound was lost at the shrill sound attacking Jack's ability to hear as he struggled to locate the bell giving off the horrible noise.

It only lasted five seconds before it stopped, but Jack was rubbing his ears by the end of it, glaring at the students now creating a stream that ran into the large double doors of the school. The wind tugged on his jacket, ushering him in.

After one glare at the moon that peeked out despite the daylight and a mutter of 'I hate you', Jack Frost reluctantly adjusted his bag and walked in.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the sneak peak of this story. For those of you wondering, I'm rewriting the story I deleted with the same name so it made sense and so I could actually plan it out. Instead of winging it. Yeup~**

***Smooths out clothing* But that's beside the point, I feel like telling you now this is probably going to be one of those stories you've got to read in order for it to make sense. If Jack doesn't know how he got into this position, you don't either. I do, because i'm the author. But i'm the author, so there *sticks tongue out*. This will also probably be AU but it will take elements from the movies. I haven't read the books, so uh...And I'm sorry about this chapter, I felt it needed a little introduction. Other things will actually happen next chapter. And yes, the wind is a character. And a she. And no, the staff isn't needed to hear the wind. Because the wind is just fruking awesome like that. No, seriously, I'm keeping it this way. Please don't kill meeee! I'll go hide now, in case you try O_e...**

**~ Rose**


End file.
